


one last/first time

by dadofthestars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthestars/pseuds/dadofthestars
Summary: A chime, crisp and clear, carried on a early spring breeze, makes it way through the window. To others it sounds annoying, already having overstayed its welcome from winter too long. To you, it sounds like warm nights cuddled in front of a fire.





	one last/first time

A chime, crisp and clear, carried on a early spring breeze, makes it way through the window. To others it sounds annoying, already having overstayed its welcome from winter too long. To you, it sounds like warm nights cuddled in front of a fire. Like spring rains wrapped up into a giggle, or roses trapped onto soft cheeks. It’s the sound of homemade dinners, wrapping paper being ripped apart, and memories tinted in gold. The sound of long abandoned homes, lives snatched without a thought, of regrets and unforgiving grief.

The chime is so beautiful it drives you mad, the last thing to tip the scale as you burn a trail down your throat with stolen alcohol and a handfuls of bright meds that never do their job. For the first time, you let yourself forget what you’d done, and let the chime carry you out the window to a place farther than the universe.

A place you longed to return to,  
Home.


End file.
